trendermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fad
A fad is something that is considered popular, but only for a short period of time. Fads are a dangerous trap to fall into in the world of fashion. Buying fad clothes may seem like a great idea at the time, until you consider that if it is just a fad, they will not remain fashionable, and you will be stuck with clothes that, in the future, are no longer considered fashionable, or even in good taste. However, many fads still have lasting effects on clothing today. Examples of Previous Fads Previous fads listed in historical order. The Flapper Popular in the 1920's, it had it's lasting effect on clothing as we know it today. It presented the idea that dresses don't have to go down to the ankle, and girls can have short hair. But holy cow, it was overboard. Tons of fake jewelry, goofy headbands with feathers, it's now considered a party costume rather than an actual outfit. The Flapper was meant to make a political statement about women's rights, but instead of doing so ended up portraying the party girl. Greasers Of the 50's and early 60's, the style was to slick your hair into a pompadour with so much hair grease, your hair was shiny. The look was completed with equally shiny leather jackets (although some used denim jackets, instead) and a plain pair of denim pants. This was the tough guy look, and the inspiration behind many musicals, books, and films. The 80's: Fitness clothes and Padded Shoulders In the 80's, it was fashionable to wear bright, colorful workout clothes everywhere you went, along with padded shoulder clothes...padded shoulder clothing is still nice looking as formal attire, but not the padded shoulder T-shirts of the 80's. The idea behind padded shoulders in shirts was to make women look more masculine in an attempt to make them feel more powerful. JNCO Jeans Huge, fat pants, these clumsy looking things were all the rage in the 90's, despite their extreme ugliness. They're not even practicable! You'll step all over them trying to wear these things, and they're usually decorated with ugly patches right on the butt. Wristbands The early 2000's saw the wristbands grow in fashion. However, they soon were only decorated with causes such as breast cancer awareness, various charities, etc. They're basically large, very thick rubber bands. Current Fads Swag The basic idea behind Swag is to look like a thug who doesn't know how to wear their pants around their waist. You wear your hat backwards, wear your pants below your butt (causing those who follow swag to walk funny), wear jewelry bigger than your head, wear ugly hats, and everything that defies the basic idea of fashion. Leggings as Pants The opposite of JNCO Jeans. Instead of wearing something too big for you, you're wearing something too tight. Leggings were meant to be worn under skirts as a substitute for tights, not as a substitute for pants. Leggings leave zero to the imagination when it comes to your buttocks and other things down there. Yoga Pants The modern version of wearing fitness clothes everywhere you go. Although generally not quite as bad as leggings, they have the same problem: None of your buttocks to the imagination. They are not meant to be worn for everyday use, they are workout clothes. No, no one wants to see what your butt looks like in yoga pants, so stop uploading the buttsies, they look stupid. Future Fads As predicted by the Council of Time Lords. The Cosplay Only a decade into the future, clothing will be almost completely replaced by cosplaying, or costume play. Eventually, Trend will be sent into near-exile as cosplaying takes control of the world with the Cosplaying Federation, a new world government. Soon, it takes over the world and constructs four ministries: The Ministry of Peas, the Ministry of Renting, the Ministry of Shove and the Ministry of Booth, which eventually shift focus from fads to total domination. Videos TEENS REACT TO 80's FASHION TEENS REACT TO 90s FASHION - JNCO JEANS Category:Fashion